A late V day songfic
by DyingEyesBleedRed
Summary: I know You'll probably find it corny but Its songfic I wrote for v-day but at the time I couldn't post it My account thingy wasn't ready.. better late than never


Disclaimer: I dont inuyasha or the song its all somebody elses property ... rub it in why dont ya

"Kagome why the fuck do you always complicate things? What you're here for isnt hard or anything. All you have to do is collect the fucking shards you lost in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled in the middle of an arguement with Kagome.Tears filled her eyes and slowly spilled over. Inuyasha instantly regretted his words and reached out a hand. Kagome slapped it away. "Go to hell!." she whispered angrly and ran towards the well. Towards her time. Her only sanctuary.

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said,  
But I didn't mean to hurt you.

Inuyasha took off after her through the well. Watching her run for the house he sped past her and seated himself outside her window. He watched as she ran into her room slamming the door behind her. Throwing herself on her bed she wept bitterly. "How is it after all this time I'm still only a stupid fucking shard detector to him? I love him and he doesn't even see me.Bastard." Inuyashas mouth fell open and he felt his heart start to break.

I heard the words come out.  
I felt like I would die.  
It hurt so much to hurt you.

Inuyasha crept quietly into her room. Kagome feeling his presence sat up turning to look him in the eyes. Inuyasha reached out and took her hand which she took back coldly. Saying nothing and never taking her eyes from his. Inuyasha was struck speechless by the pain he saw there. All the memories that Kagome had tried to block. All the betrayels. Were coming back to haunt her and every ounce of hate and pain shined out through her dark eyes.

Then you look at me.  
You're not shouting anymore.  
You're silently broken.

"Kagome... I'm sorry. I've hurt you. I know it. But I heard what you said. Say it again Kagome. If its true please say it again. Tell me you haven't given up on me yet." Inuyashas eyes begged but Kagome only turned her head her tears falling slower than before. Inuyasha moved to brush a tear away.Kagome yearned to lean into his touch but forced herself to stay completely still and silent.

I'd give anything now.  
To hear those words from you.

Inuyashas heart broke a little bit more and his eyes misted over. "Kagome. I've said I'm sorry. What more do you want? I don't know what you're thinking damnit."Kagome turned yet again to make eye contact. "I don't know what to tell you Inuyasha.So why don't you go back to your time." Inuyasha stepped back from her in painful shock. "Kagome?"

Each time I say Something I regret I cry.  
"I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know That you,  
Will never leave me.

Kagome watched carefully as Inuyashas emotions took over his features and she almost cried out at the sight of his unrestricted pain."Kagome you don't understand. I can't go back. I can't live without you. You're my best friend." Kagome shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No. You say that now but that will all change when we go back.It always changes." Inuyasha shook his head slowly and cupped her cheek.

Cause you were made for me.  
Somehow I'll make you see.  
How happy you make me.

"No." Inuyasha said it gently as his thumb brushed away a stray tear. "I really think you're wrong Kagome. I know you are. If you aren't with me then I have no reason to go back." Kagome smiled sadly. "Thats because I'm your shard detector." Inuyasha gripped her shoulders tightly. "No. Kagome look at me." She raised her eyes to his. "Why in the hell do you think that? Why do you think I see you that way?"

I can't live this life.  
Without you by my side.  
I need you to survive.

"But You've told me that before." Kagome replied with defeat in her voice. "What the hell am I supposed to think?" Inuyashas eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "I never meant it like that Kagome. Can't you fucking see that? I care about you." "But what about Kikyo?" Kagome questioned wanting desperately to believe his words but struggling to find the truth. Inuyashas grip loosened and slid down her arms to hold her hands. "Kikyo is dead. All I'm Doing now is laying her to rest. Nothing more. I promise you Kagome. Please say you believe me."

So stay with me.  
You look into my eyes and I'm screaming inside,  
That I'm sorry.

Kagome studied Inuyashas face closely then launched herself into his arms. Knocking him to the floor she replied breathlessly. "Yes I believe you Inuyasha and I'm sorry." Inuyasha held her close breathing in her scent. "Don't be I was the one at fault this time." Kagome sighed happy again. "Kagome? I heard you say it before. Will you say it to me now?" Kagome leaned back to look him in the face. "I love you Inuyasha."

And you forgive me again.  
You are my one true friend.  
And I never meant to hurt you.

Inuyasha smiled feeling whole for the first time. "I love you too." And with his words came tears. But this time there was no pain,no anger. Only love and happiness for them both.

Thanks for reading I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think good or bad thanx a bunch ja ne


End file.
